


Your luck has turned [art]

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Captive, Fanart, Fully Clothed, Gen, I'm not sorry, M/M, Role Reversal, chained, creative use of a glove, non sexual, save for the flash of an ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: "Not so cheeky anymore, are you?"
Collections: malu tries to draw





	Your luck has turned [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Et ceux qui restent sont les plus dangereux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047357) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Title:** Your luck has turned  
>  **Artist:** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Fandom:** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Prezic & Howard McKenzie  
>  **Genre:** kinky?  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer:** property of Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc; no profit nor disrespect meant 
> 
> **Prompt:** bound & gagged  
>  **Size:** 1250 × 899 pixels


End file.
